Coming Soon
by Krysanthe
Summary: Raven and Red X get together to watch a movie. How will their date go? Update: Added Part Two!
1. Part One

**Coming Soon**

"That's adventurous."

"Only adventurous, babe? You wound me. This is pure chaos!"

"You are surprisingly immature. I have seen this particular rated R horror (thank you, Cyborg) many times. Hence, my sarcasm."

Red X whistled appreciatively at Raven's declaration but wondered if she might be showing off. What a flirt, he mused.

Raven peered at her companion with interest. His mask eerily matched the night. His dark costume resembled some ensemble siphoned off some dark Halloween slasher.

His arm moved like liquid and smooth round her shoulders and her waist. He smelled not of the undead as his mask of a ash white skull detailed but oddly of chocolate and spice. The sweet combination made a warm fuzziness in her stomach.

"You liking it?"

"Liking has nothing to do with it. More like dangerous. Please, remove thy arm."

Red X was a risk taker. So instead, he leaned in closer.

"Make me."

Raven uttered her mystic mantra and before the mysterious thief could flit away he was slammed most viciously to the ground. To her displeasure, he did not grunt in pain but merely chuckled.

Raven sighed. "Why am I here?"

"You don't know?"

Red X reached over to a shelf. His fingertips passed lightly over the DVDs. He paused on one.

"I think this could be a beautiful story. A thief and a pretty little heroine."

"What kind of ending will they get I wonder?"

"Whatever they wish. Of course, the thief is hoping to steal her heart."

"A difficult enterprise. It may take much effort and even sacrifice," Raven commented, drily.

"I have a guess he may get lucky tonight."

"Now, you're getting full of your self. It's a movie night not a romantic stroll through the park."

Red X shrugged. "I think a choice of theater is a window to the soul. Your selection is what I desire to see. Besides, I'm thinking we'll be much in the same vein of taste."

"I doubt it."

"I'm selfishly optimistic. I think we'll find a little something in between."

Raven titled her head up at him as he lowered his head to hers. Maybe they will. Find something I between that could connect them. He's definitely intriguing. But not, the way he was right now. Not when he is essentially criminal minded.

"I think I know what your favored rating is," Raven whispered.

"I'm all ears," X whispered, back.

His forehead was one whisper away as his voice lit with heavy intent. Raven smiled. The phantom thief was obviously prepared for something sweet and physical. So tempting but . . .

Raven sidestepped the leaning thief.

"Red X. Rated mysterious."

Red X fumbled over into the DVD shelf as he was leaning over, expecting a kiss but getting nothing but air.

Raven laughed as she walked down the aisle. "Another night. When you weren't planning to rip off the jewelry store as rumored."

Red X's head practically popped out beneath the pile of videos. "Oh, so you're merely a distraction is what you're insinuating. I don't buy it, babe."

Raven chuckled and shook her head. "Coming soon to a theater near you: A Triumphant Heroine and Her Poor Misguided But Charming Thief!"

Red X shook an accusing finger at her. "Ah ha! You think I'm charming!"

Raven grumbled at her admission. "Whatever. Just give me your card. I want my free rental."

Red X grinned beneath his mask.

The game was afoot.

END OF PART ONE

Okay, so in part two Red X and Raven will be watching the DVD they have rented. What will they be watching you ask? High School Musical. Why? Because that was what I watching when I wrote the fic, lol. So, later peeps!


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

_At Red X's apartment_ . . .

"I can't believe you'd enjoy a musical."

"Well, I can't believe I'm here watching it with you. But Starfire has talked about it non-stop for days. Her incessant jubilance at this childish drivel even peaked my interest."

"What's it called again?"

"High School Musical."

"If that's not a brilliant title, I don't know what is."

Raven eyed her masked companion with a raised eyebrow. She did not fail to notice that despite his complaints she saw his foot tapping along with the movie's basketball game song.

Raven found herself oddly sucked into this adolescent musical with its nice looking young stars and semi-decent plot. Maybe it has subliminal messages behind its shiny musical façade?

"What fine film did you have in mind that I would choose?" Raven asked, pulling her eyes away from the screen.

"The Craft."

"Tsk. Too obvious, X. I had hoped you would think I'm less cliché and more unpredictable."

Red X's mask stretched as he grinned beneath it. "I'll keep that in mind."

A smile snuck through Raven's lips much to her chagrin. The heat of Red X's body obviously wasn't trapped in by the skin tight black suit he wore. Its warmth stirred around her and unfavorably soothed her.

His thigh brushed her bare thigh every now and then like a live wire tapping at her blood. She felt any moment she would leap up from the couch flushed and stuttering. Talk about the potential embarrassment. Raven decided to take quick evasive action.

The potent weapon of date hood called mindless conversation.

"Sooo . . . you have nice sound system. Beast boy and Cyborg would be adequately impressed by it," Raven commented, as dryly as possible.

"Thanks," Red X said, somewhat surprised.

"Recent theft?" Raven replied. More talking, less reacting she concluded.

"Nah. Birthday present from Jinx," Red X stated, without any hesitation.

Raven's stomach tightened as if a thick rope was suddenly whipped around her. To hide her obvious trouble with lack of oxygen, she merely laughed at his answer. Inwardly, she was ripping his comment apart. Since when did Jinx know X? Is there some underground criminal singles chat line?

While Raven struggled with the thought of dare we say a rival, Red X did not miss the vein of annoyance that fidgeted on Raven's beautiful forehead. The desire to kiss it had to be unfortunately suppressed for now.

"Hey, say the word and I'm exclusive to one dark cutie," X said, smugly.

Raven was getting might angry at herself. She was upset to find those annoying worms of jealousy attacking in her chest.

Raven attempted to brush off his remark gamely. "Only word I got for you is handcuffs."

"Getting kinky aren't you?" X said immediately, with a heavy wink.

Oh god. She never meant that line to come out that way. Damage control now!

"You know Robin is so on target with your obvious defect in manners. Reaching into the gutter is not gonna get you anywhere," Raven snapped.

She was confident that a mention of Robin would quickly kill her earlier comment from further conversation.

"Don't bring up that idiot," Red X said, frowning.

Of course, it worked.

"Uh oh, here comes the Robin hate," Raven said, eyes rolling. Inwardly, she was relieved however.

"Look it's not like I have a vendetta against the kid. Hell, I feel sorry for him. He's so wound up I'm afraid he's gonna either bust a nut or self destruct from gadget and skill fixation," X explained, annoyed.

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not. There's a good therapist out there for heroic idiots with super gadget and skill fixation."

"If you're trying to make yourself seem better it's a pretty sad attempt."

"Look I'm just not riding on a high horse unlike some people."

Raven flinched. "Some people? Oh, I'm sorry. Is my high horse demeanor off putting? Poor X. I'm sure some other dark cutie out there can cut your mega ego some slack. I'm sure they can also over look your future prospect of rotting in some prison cell."

Red X shook his head suddenly frustrated. "I wasn't talking about you specifically. Just you heroes in general. The only thing I find faulting with your demeanor is its restricted and rehearsed defense. You got some major wall issues, babe."

Raven felt suddenly like her flesh was jaggedly pulled back and all her insides bleed out before a crowd. She wanted tp hide everything. But emotions are tricky little pieces. They can slip through one's hold too easy.

Raven tugged her cape over head. The shadow of her hood comforted her somewhat.

"How I am is what I do to protect others. I have to stay in control. I don't want others to get hurt."

"I don't mind being hurt."

"I do."

They both became silent after that. The movie sang on with joy and optimism. Raven could only feel bleak and somewhat sympathetic with Gabrielle's solo part.

"You know I bet you that cute drama girl . . . uh, Sharpay, is gonna go for that cooking basketball dude at the end," X commented suddenly.

Raven turned to him startled at his sudden words. His voice was creating flutters in her heart now.

Not good.

"Ha. I do believe you're wrong. The final musical dance is approaching and that is one relationship that's not gonna happen."

"Why? Because of their "different world" syndrome. If Troy and Gabrielle can do it why not them?"

"Well . . ." Raven said. She was feeling uncomfortable but didn't know why.

Red X fell silent for a moment as the kids broke out into their last song of hurrah.

"That girl's gonna bite," he said, staring into Raven's face. His voice was flat but strong.

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

What is he trying to say? That she herself will fall for him just for the mystery? She didn't enjoy being _anticipated_.

"You trying to insinuate something on my behalf?"

Red X sighed. "No, I'm just explaining my reasoning on these two kooky kids hooking up."

Raven relaxed after a moment. "Hmm, I want to believe you. But somehow, I get the sense that you see this as all a game. But feelings can get messy, X. And you're one dangerous chemical when added to the mix."

"Danger is my enterprise. I didn't think you would have trouble with that," Red X said, with a smile in his voice.

"Look, I know the kid put you on this mission. He sure wasn't sending his cute little girlfriend."

Raven's eyes darkened beneath her hood. She had no romantic feelings for Robin but she did feel oddly disturbed at the fact that she was being used against X.

"I volunteered for this mission. Robin did not con me into it as you suggest."

"I see."

"Nothing deeper to see."

"Uh huh, I bet."

Red X watched her chest rise and fall heavily despite her strong assertions. Why am I pushing her so hard? Maybe . . . maybe cause she's someone I want to stand with me. Someone to push me back?

"Raven, thanks for being here tonight. I could have evaded you but knocking off another jewelry store just doesn't really compare to sitting here with you."

Raven's eyes widened at X's sudden heartfelt response. Indeed, his posture was awkward and his voice hesitant stating it. Whatever the intention of the remark, it propelled her to do an unexpected thing.

She pulled down her hood and quickly pecked his cheek. The masked thief's body trembled with the surprise.

"What was that?" he asked cautiously.

"It certainly wasn't a mystical strike."

"Hmmm. Ah ha!"

"What?"

"I was so right. Look!"

"Oh."

"Yep. That drama chick had to try that Zeke boy's cookies."

"Unbelievable. A nice surprise ending."

"So, you still gonna turn me in?"

"You better believe it."

"Give me a head start, babe?"

"A few feet away from this couch."

"C'mon! That's nothing!"

"It's something. You've got two minutes. Credits are still rolling."

"Call you?"

"You better."

"Trust me, babe. You'll definitely be hearing from me."

_Later, Raven returns to the Titans' tower_ . . .

Raven shuffles into the main room quietly. Her brow wrinkles at seeing a certain someone up waiting for her.

"Robin, hi. I didn't know you also performed parental date duty now too."

Robin lowered the magazine he was reading and frowned at her. "You know it's not like that."

Raven titled her head speculatively. "Do I?"

"Raven, please tell me that punk is sitting in a jail cell right now."

Raven shrugged. "Nothing was stolen tonight nor will be for awhile at least. You know as well as I that Red X is hard to catch no matter to hold."

"You let him go didn't you?"

Raven's face was unreadable beneath her hood.

Robin sighed. "This is the kind of thing I was afraid of. X is a tricky person. Already, he's trying to turn you against me, uh, us."

Raven glared at Robin. "We watched a movie not organized a crime syndicate."

Robin's frown somewhat lifted. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Raven replied, annoyed.

Robin stared at her tentatively. "I know it's not my business to ask but . . . how do you feel about him?"

Raven lowered her hood though the dark room kept her face shadowed.

"I don't know. My feelings flicker from one thing to the next over him. He's not a bad guy."

Robin agreed. "I know. But he still keeps doing bad things. And I can't help but feel responsible for every petty crime he commits."

Raven came over and sat down next to Robin.

"He's a punk alright. But, I think he'll slowly come out okay eventually. And Robin, you have to remember. In the end, a person is responsible for their own actions."

Robin smirked. "Did he say that?"

Raven shook her head. " No. He actually recommended a therapist."

"I'm not the one that needs one," Robin remarked, drily.

"So, is Starfire still up?" Raven asked, deciding to veer the conversation away from X.

"Yup. Bright eyed and giggly. She's waiting in your bedroom all hyped up for a girly chat."

Raven sighed heavily.

"Ugh. Think I'll pass."

Robin stood up and nodded. "I'll go try and steer her back to her own room."

"Thanks."

"No, prob. We're all here to back each other up whether it's a supervillian or each other."

Raven laughed. "Good night, Robin."

Raven sat in the darkness oddly content. Something was stirring inside her and she had a feeling it was due to that mysterious thief. She wished she could have previews of what they could be together. But life is more risk than foreshadowing.

And love the biggest risk staged is more murky in reality. She could only hope for something good for any future with X. But the for now, the only thing coming soon is sleep and perhaps sweet dreams to reveal those rumbles deep in the heart.

THE END

That's it. Sorry it took so long to post part two! Hope you enjoyed my fic. If so, please review. Later!

–Krysanthe


End file.
